The Hunger Games Katniss's Broken Heart
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: The story of how Katniss was heartbroken and planning to kill Glimmer after she saw her kissing Peeta at the after-party on the night before the Games, and why Katniss kills Glimmer
1. Chapter 1 Katniss's broken heart

**It all happened the night before the Games, and after the interview, in the after-party. I was kind of shocked when Peeta said he had a crush on me for a long time. But, to be honest, I kind of feel the same way, but I've never told anyone about it since that day we met in the rain when I was 11. But tonight was the night that everything changed. We were all at the after-party, and I talked to Peeta for a bit. We were on the balcony, looking down on the people of the Capitol. "So, Peeta. You said you had a crush on me forever. When did forever start?" Peeta thought for a while and then said "I guess it was on the first day of school. You wore a red plaid dress, and your hair was in two braids instead of one. While we were all lined up, my dad pointed you out, and said 'See that little girl over there? I wanted to marry her mother, but instead she married a coal miner.' And then I replied 'But why would she marry a coal miner when she could've had you?' and then he said 'Because, every time he sings, even the birds stop to listen.' And that's how I knew." I then said "You truly have a remarkable memory." And then, Glimmer came along…**

"**Excuse me, District 12 girl." said Glimmer, the girl from District 1, who was still prancing about in her see-through glittery gold gown. "You don't mind if I talk to Peeta, do you, Fire Girl?" she asked. I replied in the nicest way possible "No, of course not." I went back into the party, but I couldn't help over hearing their conversation…**

_**(Glimmer and Peeta's conversation)**_

_**Glimmer: So, what were you talking to your other tribute about, hmmm?**_

_**Peeta: Well, I was telling her about the day I first saw her, on the first day of school.**_

_**Glimmer: Really? Well, Caesar was right, of course. **_

_**(Glimmer was trying to flirt with him) **_

_**Glimmer: Who couldn't love a handsome person like you?**_

_**Peeta: Whoa, careful, Glimmer. This isn't the real thing yet.**_

_**Glimmer: Of course it isn't, silly. **_

_**(Glimmer tries to kiss Peeta.)**_

_**Peeta: Glimmer, what are you trying to do? You don't even like me.**_

_**Glimmer: What? Of course, I like you. You're so… handsome.**_

_**(Glimmer and Peeta kiss and Katniss watches)**_

**WHAT! I couldn't believe my eyes! Glimmer kissing Peeta! Her gold lips against his own. That blonde-haired, green-eyed she-devil kissing the guy who said he was in love with ME! **

**I ran out of there. I ran as fast as I could. I had this weird feeling inside me. A mixture of anger, hate and jealousy just boiling and frothing inside of me just waiting to burst out and explode in front of everyone. **

**But, something good did come out of it. Tomorrow was the day of the Games. The Games where 23 tributes will die and only one would survive. And that one person is going to be me. I am going to do whatever it takes; to make Peeta see sense, and to hunt her down, and make her PAY!**


	2. Chapter 2 Katniss's revenge

**This was it. It was now or never. **

_**(Katniss takes out her knife and starts to saw at the branch holding up the nest of the tracker jackers.)**_

**If I don't cut this branch and send the nest down onto the Careers below, my plan would fail, and the tracker jackers would go right after me. Sure, I could survive a couple of stings and deal with the hallucinations, but if I took on the whole swarm, I'd be dead in minutes. **

**I just know that my plan has to work:**

**1. Get revenge on Glimmer by killing her**

**2. Get the bow and arrows**

**And finally...**

**3. Ask Rue to become my ally**

**It's not that I want to die, it's just that I want Rue to win the Games, and even if it means a little more food for my family and Gale's family, the idea of Peeta being crowned victor will be unbearable, considering that I saw him kiss Glimmer! Euggh! But after this, she won't be kissing anyone anymore!**

_**(Katniss is still sawing at the branch; the branch is almost ready to fall down.)**_

**Sweat is starting to pour down my face. This is some branch!**

_**(The branch then snaps and the nest falls down onto the Careers and Peeta.)**_

**Yes! The first part of my plan is done! Now, I need to get the bow. If Glimmer dies with the only bow in the arena in her hand, and the hovercraft takes her away with it, it'll be gone forever, and I refuse to let them slip through my fingers again!**

**As soon as I got down from the tree, I realised that one of the tracker jackers had stung me on the neck and leg. The pain was unbearable, but I had to keep going; I had to get the bow.**

**I landed on my back instead of my feet. I better get the bow before the hallucinations kick in!**

_**(Katniss goes over to Glimmer's dead body to retrieve the bow.)**_

**Well, well, well. Look at you now, Glimmer! You're not so pretty now, are you? Your body disfigured, your own heart struggling to survive against the tracker jacker venom, your whole body covered in foul-smelling pustules waiting to ooze green liquid! Good. The sooner you're dead, the better. **

**I try to free the bow from her strong grip, but it was locked completely around it.**

_**(The cannon booms.)**_

**The girl from District 4 just died. There's not much time left now!**

_**(Katniss sees a rock on the ground.)**_

**Of course, that's it! I pick up the rock and use it to break Glimmer's hand. As soon as I was done, her hand seemed to just crumble away. Must be the hallucinations.**

**Now to get the arrows. **

**I roll Glimmer over and do whatever I can to get them off her back. I almost have them.**

_**(Katniss manages to get the arrows and Glimmer's cannon booms.)**_

**Glimmer is now dead and now I have the arrows. My plan is almost done.**

_**(Peeta is then heard in the distance.)**_

**Someypeone's coming. It's probably Cato. I try to run but the hallucinations are too powerful!**

**But it's Peeta. What is he doing here?!**

**"Katniss, what are you doing here? The Careers will kill you! Run, go! RUN!"**

**I got up and ran. I can't believe this. Peeta Mellark just saved my life. Now I have to forgive him, even though I'm really the forgiving type.**

_**(Peeta gets the cut.)**_

_**Peeta: Run, Katniss.**_

_**Cato: (angry) I should've known, Lover Boy!**_

_**(Peeta and Cato fight and Cato cuts Peeta on the leg.)**_

_**Peeta: (in pain) Aaaaah!**_

_**(Peeta falls to the ground.)**_

_**Cato: (angry) I should've known you'd save her! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU'D LET HER GO!**_

_**THE END **_


End file.
